Winx Club: Mermaidix Chapter 1: A Call
by Princess Aelita Schaeffer
Summary: It's time for Mermaidix! Bloom's parents get kidnapped, and many others! They race to learn and develop Mermaidix to be able to enter the depths of the ocean and save all the kidnapped people! Will they beat the evil almost groom-to-be of Mermaidia?


**Yahoo! Finally, brain poop! I was pounding on what to write for the Winx Club fanfiction, and finally, I was like, YAHOO! I'VE GOT IT! But I didn't go crazy, for your information. And I don't mean the search engine, news provider, and mail Yahoo. I mean a normal Yahoo. Yeah, even though I've a Yahoo! Mail account. Yep. Okay, back to the story – Daphne contacts Bloom through her dreams (of course, this is after they've found Domino and her parents, including Daphne), and they go on a great adventure.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winx Club. Igino Straffi, Rai, whoever it was again and Joanne Lee own it. But I do own the storylines and Miranda, whom appears in Chapter 2 or 3.**

Chapter 1: Contact

**Bloom's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep. I haven't called mom and dad in days, and neither have they called me. Vanessa and Mike haven't called either. I was just…worried. What if they met with an accident? I would hate to see that. I hope they're all right…Flora keeps telling me not to scare myself, but I can't get it off my mind…I've sent Vanessa and Mike ten text-messages each yesterday, but they haven't replied a single one. I hope nothing has happened to mom and dad…if they aren't all right, I'll never forgive myself.

_Bloom?_

_Who is it?  
>Bloom, can you hear me?<em>

_Who…who are you?  
>Sh…<em>

_What's going on?_

_I'm Daphne, Bloom!_

_Daphne!_

"Bloom, mom and dad have been kidnapped," Daphne broke the news to me.

"What?" I cried.

"During the night, the evil…almost groom-to-be of the princess of Mermaidia kidnapped mom and dad…I couldn't stop them, but I managed to make sure that they would end up somewhere in the ocean…" Daphne explained.

"Why the ocean?" I asked.

"I didn't have enough time to think about it…unfortunately, there are quite a few dangers in the ocean…however, I believe that we will be able to find them," Daphne whispered.

"Thank you…I will gather the Winx. Where shall we meet?" I asked.

"At the Spanjionx Lake…" Daphne murmured as she faded away.

The next day, I told them about it.

"The Spanjionx Lake? I've never heard of it," Musa commented.

"Well, I can't get an accurate location on my computer, even if I apply the PHB Formula 24 Ex. 52 4.9 program onto the computer's apparatus…but it's said to be somewhere at Sorprandoina," Tecna said.

"Hm…Sorprandoina…" Musa murmured. "I think I've got it! It's said to be a musical land that preserves nature…"

"Sorprandoina! Of course! Thanks, Musa! I know! There are a 3 nature preserves, Sorpando, Sorquinzo and Sorpqandzo nature preserves. They're very big nature preserves, so there are only three of them. Sorpqandzo is the only one which has a lake…the rest have multiple ponds only. Therefore, I think we need to go to Sorpqandzo," Flora said.

"Next stop, Sorprandoina!" Stella cheered.

"But we need to ask Miss Faragonda first," Layla reminded.

"Bummer," Tecna muttered.

"I'll ask," Roxy volunteered bravely.

"Thanks," we thanked her.

**Roxy's POV**

Okay, Roxy. This is the big moment. I'm outside Miss Faragonda's office. Now, I'm knocking on the door now.

_Come in!_

I opened the door and went straight towards her.

"Ah, Roxy, my dear. I wasn't expecting you. You're not transferring schools, you're not leaving for Earth, you're not going on a holiday yet, and I thought you would ask the Winx for advice, so what are you hear for, my dear?" Miss Faragonda asked me sweetly.

"Well…Bloom's parents have been kidnapped by the evil, almost groom-to-be of the princess of Mermaidia, and we're meeting Daphne at the Spanjionx Lake, at the Sorprandoina, the Sorpqandzo nature reserve," I answered.

"Hm…fine, on account of the king and queen of Domino, I shall allow you all to go. Go now, girls. It's going to be a long journey there, even by teleportation," Miss Faragonda smiled.

"Thanks," I beamed.

With that, I bowed deeply and walked out of the office. Mission accomplished!

**Layla's POV**

Well, finally! Roxy was back.

"So, how did it go?" Tecna asked curiously.

"Fine, Miss Faragonda's letting us go. She said we should go now, so let's get ready all that we'll need," Roxy replied.

"Yes!" we cheered happily.

"Hey, Layla," Musa nudged me.

"What?" I asked.

"I hope I'll learn a handful of new tunes there," Musa began dreaming about all the music.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed.

**And with this, the adventure begins! They teleport to Sorprandoina and have to fight a few challenges. The guards refuse the let them in without 200 points in total. Luckily, each of them pull in enough points to show themselves worthy of entering the nature preserve. What will happen next? O_o**


End file.
